Marioneta
by Cielo estrellado
Summary: Han ocurrido 5 años después de aquel crimen que ocurrió, creyendo que está muerto surge de nuevo por venganza. Ahora Itachi, el detective que resolvió aquel caso, tendrá que detenerlo antes que sea demasiado tarde. AU, posible OoC, intento de DarkFic, muerte de personajes, intento de lemmon. Regalo para Juls Noom con mucho cariño.
1. Entrevista

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto y sus personajes **NO** son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**ADVERTENCIA: **AU, posible OoC, contiene algo de violencia que puede llegar a ser sensible para algunos, muerte de un personaje, lemmon.

_Fic de regalo para Juls Noom por ser el post número 20000 del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas", espero que te guste, le hice con mucho cariño._

* * *

**MARIONETA**

**Capítulo 1**

**Entrevista**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

Los ruidos de los carros invadían la cuidad de Tokio, la noche dominaba ahora, acompañado con un manto de estrellas y la luna llena mostrando su gran resplandor. En el departamento de policías, una chica con cabellos rosados se maquillaba, se pintaba en los labios con aquel nuevo lápiz labial color rojo intenso. Dio unos cuantos saltos sin importarle de tener zapatillas, la culpa la tenía su gran emoción, una entrevista con uno de los detectives más conocidos—y guapos— de toda la capital hacía que se comportara así.

Por otro lado, un chico rubio intentaba desesperadamente arreglar la cámara. Tanto la chica como el chico se conocían a la perfección, y sabía que si no preparaba la cámara, lo iba a matar sin piedad alguna.

¿Y el detective? Bueno, él se perdía mirando a los mosquitos dando vueltas al foco, como si el foco fuera un atrayente imán para esos insectos. Lo único que quería, era estar con sus compañeros de trabajo y embriagarse al punto de estar tirado en el bar, aunque su familia lo regañaría sin duda alguna.

El límite de la chica llegó, guardó todo su equipaje de belleza y se preparó.

— ¡Naruto idiota!—lo regañaba Sakura Haruno, una de los reportistas más importantes y famosas en todo Japón por sus reportes fuera de lo común, más que nada consistía casos criminales más perversos en todo el país—. ¡Apúrate! El detective no tiene todo el tiempo.

—Ya voy Sakura-chan—dijo Naruto preparando su cámara para grabar la entrevista, una vez que terminó, encendió la cámara, apuntando las dos personas presente, Sakura y el detective—. ¡Ya está, ttebayo!

—Bien, ahora si podemos hacer la entrevista—aclaró la peli rosa, apretando los puños por la emoción. ¡Todo esto la emocionaba al máximo!—. ¿Listo señor detective?

—Pues…—suspiró de cansancio—. No tengo otra alternativa, por cierto, puedes llamarme solo Itachi.

—…—Sakura solo movía la cabeza en forma de desaprobación—. Llamarle solo «Itachi» es una falta de respeto al resolver uno de los casos más impactantes de todo Tokio y detener con gran valentía al perverso que hizo ese crimen tal atroz.

—Está bien—dijo con rendición Itachi, viendo como Sakura presionaba a su compañero de equipo y amenazarlo con darle un buen golpe si comete una estupidez. Itachi sentía lástima por Naruto, podría ver que es una buena persona—. Pero por lo menos quítale el señor, por favor.

—Entendido detective Itachi, ¿listo?

—Sí.

— ¡Bien, comencemos!—anunció con ánimos Haruno tomando el micrófono, a pesar del buen ambiente en donde habitaba la oficina del detective Itachi, le gustaría que el Uchiha estuviera feliz, o por lo menos que la seriedad disminuyera—. ¡Hola de nuevo! Soy Sakura Haruno y vengo con otro interesante reportaje. Esta noche nos acompaña uno de los mejores detectives de todo el país, Itachi Uchiha. Un gusto conocerlo detective Itachi.

—Igual es un gusto conocerla reportera Sakura—dijo con un poco de mal humor Itachi, intentando controlarse y no largarse de una buena vez de esa estupidez.

—Usted resolvió el caso del marionetista Sasori, ¿verdad?

—Sí, por desgracia sí.

— ¿Y por qué por desgracia?—preguntó confundida Sakura, realmente confundida. Ella creyó que Itachi estaría muy orgullo de resolverlo y no lo contrario—. No lo entiendo, si yo estuviera en su lugar, estaría muy contenta.

—Bueno, yo conocí a Sasori, era un viejo amigo.

— ¡Oh! En serio no sabía eso—confesó Haruno, intentando en vano ocultar su entusiasmo. ¡Un detective deteniendo a su amigo! ¡Toda una noticia! Algo totalmente original—. ¡Cuéntanos todos! ¿Quién fue Sasori? ¿Quién fue la desafortunada víctima? ¿Y cuáles fueron sus declaraciones? ¡Todo!

—Bien—aclaró un poco la garganta el Uchiha, este día sería demasiado largo—. Voy a empezar desde quien era Sasori…, él fue un chico normal, cualquier persona con una mente libre… Puntual, callado, no hablaba mucho, solo unas cuantas palabras y ya. A él le encantaba las marionetas, coleccionaba toda clase de ellas, de las normales hasta las más extrañas y, se podría decir, las más terroríficas.

—Entonces…—interrumpió Sakura el relato del detective, cosa que Itachi no le importó en lo más mínimo—. ¿Se podría decir que en eso se inspiró el asesino? ¿De sus marionetas?

—Una parte, Sasori decía que el arte era la eternidad, por eso le fascinaban las marionetas, las marionetas no se pudren a diferencia de los humanos. Siempre decía «El arte es eterno», algo raro en mi opinión.

— ¡Increíble!—gritó con alegría Sakura sin importarle dejar casi sordos a Naruto y a Itachi, dando unos cuantos aplausos por el mismo sentimiento—. ¡Más! Cuéntenos por favor sobre la víctima.

—Bien… Hinata Hyuga, una chica dulce y de noble corazón. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana, que si la tocas, se rompería fácilmente. Hija de un importante empresario, tenía un hermana y un primo, un poco mayor que ella—tomó un pequeño respiro, no le agradaban mucho los reporteros, sus grandes mayores de cabeza—. Igual la conocí.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo la conoció?—interrogó la peli rosa, acercando más al micrófono en los labios de Itachi, apunto de entrar el objeto a su boca.

—Pues…—frunció los labios, agarró el micrófono y lo alejó de sus labios. No quería comer un micrófono, ya había cenado—. Ella era amiga de mi hermano menor, según mi hermano, le caía bien. Un día la conocí y me pareció agradable, tanto que me pareció injusto lo que le sucedió. Por desgracia, Sasori la conoció ese mismo día.

— ¡Dios! Realmente espectacular.

—No tanto—aclaró Itachi con sinceridad, dejando boca abierta y con los ojos cuadrados a la entrevistadora—. Desde día Sasori comenzó a actuar raro, demasiado. Ya no platicaba conmigo o con otros amigos, solo con sus marionetas. Entonces, un día como cualquiera de trabajo, me dieron un caso y…

—El asesinato de Hinata Hyuga, ¿verdad?—completó Haruno con seriedad, la entrevista le encantaba pero igual debía de controlarse un poco.

—Efectivamente, ver los restos de la pobre chica… Es algo indescriptible. Largas semanas de investigación me llevó directo con Sasori, al principio no podría creerlo, pero él mismo me confesó su crimen.

—Ya veo… Y… ¿el criminal te dijo como mató a la víctima?

—Sí, lamentablemente. Escucha bien señorita Sakura, está historia es demasiado cruel que solo una vez lo diré—advirtió el pelinegro, clavando la seriedad en los ojos verdes de Sakura y haciendo entender con facilidad sus palabras. Sakura traga duro, asustándose un poco, sin embargo toma valentía y acepta.

—Me contó todo en cuando lo interrogue…

.

.

.

.

La puerta de la vieja sala de interrogatorio se abrió, el detective Itachi entró con tranquilidad, sosteniendo algunos documentos valiosos para su caso. Se dirigió a la mesa, tomó la silla y se sentó con seriedad. Clavó los ojos del criminal, intentando provocar miedo, pero provocó una reacción diferente a su acompañante.

— ¡Vaya!—exclamó con sorpresa y alivio un pelirrojo con una sonrisa arrogante, que cualquiera que pudiera verla se hartaría en miserables segundos—. Tal puntal como siempre, Itachi. Eso lo que me agrada de ti.

— ¡Basta de decir estupideces, Sasori! —Sentenció Itachi, mostrándole a su ex-amigo las fotos de los restos de la víctima, Sasori soltó unas cuantas carcajadas, disfrutando su asesinato como si fuera un trofeo —. ¿Por qué lo hiciste Sasori?

—…

— ¡¿Por qué?!

—Pues…—comenzó a declararse sin dejar de ver las fotos, como si tratara de a una hermosa mujer en frente de él, cautivándole completamente por su belleza—. Lo hice por mí arte, la vejez arruinaría a la chica y yo no podía impedirlo. No me arrepiento. ¡Jamás lo haré!

—No logro entenderte. Quiero saber cómo la mataste, Sasori… ¡Y ahora!

—Sabes, a veces un mago tiene semejanzas con un artista—aclaró Sasori, suspirando un poco de fatiga. Bostezó y siguió con su explicación—. Un verdadero mago nunca revela sus secretos, al igual que un artista, ya que perdería el toque con sus obras al igual que un mago con su acto de magia.

Itachi frunció el ceño, bastante molesto por la declaración de su ex-amigo. Se preguntaba por qué no quiere declarar sobre cómo mató a Hinata, ya no tenía sentido ocultarlo, de todas formas Sasori iría a la cárcel y estaría por muchos años. ¡Que estupidez! Tronó los dedos, bastante concentrado en sacarle toda la información posible. Luego Sasori dijo algo que lo impresionó.

—Pero como soy un buen amigo, te lo diré.

—Adelante.

—Bien, secuéstrala no fue difícil…

.

.

.

.

…. Cuando tu vida es un poco solitaria es sencillo, un papá que parece que su trabaja es su casa, una mamá fallecida y una hermana menor que está en la escuela, no es de nada sorpresivo. La até en una cama cualquiera, cuando ella despertó me suplicó que la dejara ir, sus palabras fue algo así.

— ¡Déjame ir, por favor! ¡No me hagas daño!—gritó con un mar de lágrimas, moviendo su torso desesperadamente, intentando inútilmente huir del lugar—. ¡No me hagas daño!

Le acaricié su cabello con suavidad, intentando tranquilizarla, de todas formas apenas era el comienzo. Con tranquilidad tomé unas tijeras, abría, cerraba, abría y cerraba. La respiración de Hinata se aceleró, abría las tijeras, tomé sus mejillas y las corte en medio.

Los gritos de horror de la chica se esparcieron del lugar, expulsando el dolor e intentando de pedir ayuda. La sangre salió sin control, llegando hacia su cuello. Cada vez las lágrimas salían sin parar, me acerque y lamí desde su ojo hasta su frente. Hinata sentía repugnancia por mi acto y no me importó.

Luego dejé las tijeras ensangrentadas en aquel recipiente para las operaciones, tomé una de mis favoritas herramientas, un serrucho. Acerque peligrosamente la hoja en su sueva y blanca piel de la chica, entonces la comencé a cortar en el antebrazo. Primero fue la piel, luego los músculos y al final el maldito hueso; vi la sangre derramada en la hoja de la herramienta, la sangre saliendo lentamente de su cuerpo.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, le había cortado por completo el antebrazo. Ella gemía del dolor, sin dejar de derramar esa agua salada de sus bellos ojos. Admiraba aquel líquido carmesí… ¡Estaba como un imbécil! De nuevo tomé la herramienta y esta vez fue en el otro antebrazo, cada corte fue más fuerte y rápido. No podía controlarme, hacer esto me empezaba a excitarme sin duda.

Después de esto no sabía bien que me pasaba, una mezcla de emociones dominaba mi interior, estaba feliz, luego triste, enojado, calmado… Y un instinto animal me intentaba dominar, coloque mi mano sobre la sien, tratando de tranquilizarme.

Mi respiración se entrecortaba, el corazón se me aceleró.

¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué hago esto? Yo… Yo… Yo…

¡Yo quiero demostrar el verdadero arte! ¡Todos lo conocerán! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo…!

— ¡Aahh!—gritó con miedo Hinata, sintiendo el gran dolor de sus grandes pérdidas. Negaba la cabeza, buscando una miseria y pequeña piedad.

—Lo siento—eso aclaré con sinceridad y tranquilidad, la peli morada lloró más, ojos se pusieron rojos del llanto—. Pero alégrate, serás mi grande obra.

Entonces, le destroce por completo su vestido con la ayuda de sus tijeras, un vestido simple, de color azul turquesa, tenía muy buen gusto. Luego la miré unos segundos, debía admitir que poseía un gran cuerpo, unos grandes senos que eran imposibles no verlas.

Tomé un cuchillo y sin piedad se lo clave en su abdomen. Lo abrí con lentitud, tomé las dos partes de carne y los reparé; sentí como la sangre me cubría las manos, y cada acto que hacía… Era tan emocionante, no tenía muchas palabras en esos momentos.

Arranque de su frágil cuerpo sus intestinos con ayuda del cuchillo, luego algunos órganos más como el hígado, riñones, estomago, páncreas, cada uno desesperadamente, aventándolos en el sucio suelo. Los ojos de la chica poco a poco se cerraban, el brillo de sus ojos estaba a punto de desaparecer, su respiración lenta hasta dejar de hacerlo y sus ojos perla estáticos, viendo su última escena de muerte.

Solté el cuchillo, sentí en mis mejillas las gotas de sangre pegadas. Me apoyé en la pared, y lo único que pude hacer es reírme. Reírme como maldito loco, siempre me pregunte que se sentiría matar a alguien y he comprobado que… ¡Es tan genial! ¿Por qué no lo hice antes?

Pasaron horas y horas, pero finalmente lo logré.

Mi obra maestra.

Poner los brazos y piernas de madera, quitar todos sus órganos interiores e incluso le quite sus órganos sexuales. Si, como lo has escuchado, le quite su vagina, útero, las trompas de Falopio, ovarios y otros. No, no llegue a violarla, de todas formas soy respetuoso.

Su cara de princesa por siempre estará, le cosí el abdomen y las mejillas, solo que en el caso de las mejillas no estaba de nuevo unidas por el hilo, lo suficiente para moverlo con facilidad. Le clave en la espalda algunos ganchos, en la nuca, los até a unos lazos y la colgué en el techo.

Mi propia marioneta humana, una verdadera obra de arte.

¡Aprecien mi arte!

…

— ¿Y bien Itachi? ¿Qué te parece mi obra de arte?—le preguntó Sasori muy emocionado, orgulloso de su relato—. Se sinceró Itachi… No quiero mentiras.

Itachi se quedó estático por el relato de su loco ex-amigo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dijo con sinceridad:

—Es una verdadera porquería.

Con rapidez sintió el Uchiha un golpe en la mejilla, cayéndose de su asiento. Intentó levantarse pero unas manos le apretaban el cuello, impidiéndole respirar. Sasori lo intentaba matar, sus ojos ya no eran lo mismo, su rostro tampoco. Intentó golpearlo o separar las manos de Sasori en su cuello, pero la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones lo desorientaba, empezó a marearse y al no escuchar la voz de Sasori.

No sabía con exactitud el tiempo, sin embargo fue lo suficiente para que los compañeros del detective los separaran. Cuando lo hicieron, Itachi tosió y respiró con desesperación, unos segundos más y hubiera muerto.

— ¡Escúchame bien Itachi!—exclamó el pelirrojo, intentando de zafarse con angustia del agarre de la policía—. ¡El arte es eterno! ¡Yo le hice un favor a esa maldita mocosa! ¡Yo soy un maldito artista! ¡Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso Uchiha!

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras, su último testamento, antes de ahorcarse en la cárcel.

.

.

.

.

Un intenso silencio incomodo se apoderó, Sakura no dejaba de temblar. Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces, pensó en cosas bonitas y no en el cadáver de la chica. Cerró los ojos para meditar, luego los abrió, logrando tranquilizarse un poco.

—Bueno, eso es todo por hoy amigos. Gracias por la entrevista detective Itachi—afirmó la Haruno volviendo a su linda sonrisa de reportera.

—Gracias a ti, señorita Sakura.

—Y… ¡Corte!

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado mucho la historia y más a ti Juls-san.

La verdad no soy buena con este tipo de fics, aunque me gustan mucho.

Es mi primer intento XD.

¿Esto se clasifica en M? Digo, porque hay personas sensibles a este tipo de historias. Ojalá me lo aclaren.

Bueno, nos vemos.

Gracias por leer


	2. Un inicio

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto y sus personajes** NO** son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**ADVERTENCIA:** AU, posible OoC, contiene algo de violencia que puede llegar a ser sensible para algunos, muerte de unos personajes, lemmon o parte de lemmon. No menores de 18 años.

_Fic de regalo para Juls Noom por ser el post número 20,000 del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas", espero que te guste, le hice con mucho cariño._

* * *

**MARIONETA**

**Capítulo 2**

**El inicio**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

Las noches son largas y excitantes para los jóvenes en busca de fiestas, drogas, sexo desenfrenado y alcohol. No saber de problemas o en las consecuencias que podrían surgir en una noche como esta… Hace las cosas más interesantes. El sexo, una necesidad de los humanos, por mucho que lo nieguen o lo tienen «prohibido»… Ya que una vez que se experimenta, es difícil de dejar de sentirlo, porque no importa la hora o el día, cuando la excitación controla tu cuerpo, es casi imposible pararlo.

—Aahh—gimió una chica rubia sintiendo la lengua de su amante en uno de sus pezones—. M-Más…

El chico la obedeció, lamía una y otra vez en el pezón derecho de la chica, la chupó como si fuera un bebé alimentándose de la leche de su madre. La rubia volvió a expulsar más gemidos, no sabía cómo describir esas emociones surgidas en esos momentos; el pelinegro mordió el duro pezón provocando que la rubia se quejara un poco.

Entonces el chico la besó, primero fue un beso tranquilo hasta que poco a poco se volvió pasional, ambas lenguas tenían una gran batalla, sin embargo la chica perdió en la batalla. Pasó tiempo hasta que dejaron de besarse por falta de oxígeno, siendo unidos por un hilo de saliva casi invisible.

—S-Sai…

—Ino, relájate y solo disfrútalo—dijo Sai con una mirada sexy, logrando que Ino se sonrojara rápido.

Sai besó y mordió el cuello de Ino dejando pequeñas marcas, la rubia soltaba más gemidos de placer y dolor. Dejó de hacerlo, se fue alejando un poco hasta llegar a la parte íntima de su amante; le abrió las piernas, dejando ver la entrada.

Se acercó a esa parte y la lamió con lentitud en los labios y en el clítoris, Ino no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito. Sai seguía lamiendo como si fuera una paleta cualquiera, luego su lengua entró en la vagina de la chica, sorprendiendo un poco a la rubia pero exitandola más. La lengua lamía las paredes vaginales, con más rapidez.

Entonces el orgasmo de Ino llegó, llegando lamer y tragar su esencia. La respiración de Ino se aceleró, comenzaba a cansarse pero quería más, no le importaba estar toda la noche cansada y sudorosa, quería más y lo va a conseguir.

De la misma manera pensó Sai, la noche es larga y hoy se divertiría demasiado con su novia; se puso de rodillas, mirando por un segundo la hermosa y voluminosa figura de su novia, a continuación alza un poco las piernas, metió su pene erecto a su vagina despacio, sintiendo ambos una sensación sensacional.

—Ya está Ino—informó Sai, Ino ya sabía que iba a empezar la verdadera acción de la noche—. Voy a empezar.

Los gemidos se escucharon por toda la habitación, los reclamos de más se tomaron en cuenta, las embestidas no se hicieron esperar y el éxtasis se explotó. Que la diversión empiece, porque la noche es larga.

.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki caminaban directo al estacionamiento, el Uzumaki abrió la puerta para que entrara Sakura, Sakura entró al auto con una expresión decepcionante en su rostro; después Naruto entró al transporte como piloto. Suspiró el rubio. Sacó las llaves de una bolsa del pantalón, luego con rapidez encendió el auto.

—Fue emocionante, ¿no Sakura-chan?—habló Naruto rompiendo la tensión entre los dos, esperando que el automóvil calentara. Sonrió, queriendo quitar el mal humor de su compañera—. Ese repor…

—Miente—interrumpió Sakura, peinando su corto cabello con sus dedos como peine—. Todo lo que dijo… Es una mentira.

—No lo sé Sakura-chan—carraspeó, rascándose la nuca—, a mí me pareció convincente.

— ¡Eres un tonto!—gritó, a punto de darle un puñetazo en la barbilla a su amigo, con suerte lo esquivó, aunque su cabeza chocó con la ventana. Tuvo que sobarse la cabeza por el dolor insoportable—. Sabes que Hinata murió en su casa y que no murió así. Además…

—Lo sé, lo sé… Recuerda que fue nuestra amiga…—afirmó Naruto, agachándose la cabeza y ponerse triste al recordar el momento que le dijeron que Hinata había muerto, una gran sorpresa para su familia, amigos y principalmente para él. Sakura abrió la boca un poco, más tarde se arrepintió por lo dicho, no quería ser la gota que derramaría el vaso.

—Naruto… Yo…—quiso disculparse, sin embargo no logró hacerlo ya que Naruto no dejó que hablara.

—No importa Sakura-chan…—bufó, dándose masajes en las dos sienes—. ¿Qué vamos hacer? ¿Tienes alguna idea Sakura-chan?

—Pues… Se me ocurrió llamarlo, quizá nos ayude.

Naruto sonrió, asistió con mucha emoción captando la idea de la peli rosa; con velocidad sacó su celular, marcó el número más conocido para él, que no necesitó buscar en su agenda. Juntó su celular a su oído, se oía el típico sonido, esperó y esperó por unos segundos hasta que finalmente contestaron la llamada.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás-ttebayo?

— ¿Qué diablos quieres, tarado?—preguntó una voz masculina, un poco molesta. Naruto dedujo que lo despertaron en su linda siesta, cosa que le causó más risa, le encantaba molestarlo y más si estaba dormido—. Me despertaste, idiota. Más te vale que sea importante, o juro que no jamás despertarás.

Naruto sacó unas cuantas carcajadas, enojando más a la persona de la otra línea. Después Sakura le dio un codazo en las costillas, provocando quejas de dolor por parte del Uzumaki, esta vez la otra persona se burlaba. Naruto frunció el ceño, suspiró y decidió hablar de una buena vez.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda… Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

El humo del cigarrillo salió de su boca, viendo el humo esparcirse en el bar, pegó sus labios con el filtro, experimentando otra vez el buen sabor el humo y experimentar la relajación que producía con su pequeña ambición. Veía el papel calcinarse en segundos y el humo esparcirse cada vez más. Observaba a las personas, una persona lloraba con su compañero que no tomaba mucho, pensó que sufrió algo relacionado con el amor, otros celebraban, otros solo tomaban un poco de alcohol y nada más, para olvidar el trabajo y disfrutar como el líquido le calentaba la garganta.

Él solo está aquí, con una botella de sake y acompañado con de las cenizas del cigarro. Dio el primer trago de sake, disfrutando el sabor exquisito de su única compañía, su compañero de trabajo, el más molesto de todos.

—Eres un maldito—confesó su compañero, de cabello rubio, largo y ojos azules como del mar. Más joven que él, entre cuatros y cinco años de diferencia. Bebió su sake y chasqueando la lengua—. Ni siquiera me mencionaste, típico de ti, hm.

—No molestes Deidara—dijo Itachi, tallándose la cara con las manos a causa del cansancio—, además, a ti no te gusta ese tipo de cosas. ¿O me equivoco?

—Es cierto, aunque me gustaría que dijeras que mi arte en el mejor de todos, hm.

—Sabes, si el «arte» de Sasori es una tontería, el tuyo es una estupidez—confesó con sencillez y honestidad Itachi, apagando su cigarrillo con el cenicero. En cambio la sien de Deidara estaba a punto de explotar por culpa del comentario de su compañero, apretó los puños, contenerse en no darle un puñetazo, siempre se preguntaba como soportaba tanto al Uchiha.

— ¡Claro que no, hm! ¡Mi arte es mejor que la de maestro Sasori, hm! Además «tontería» y «estupidez» es lo mismo, hm—se defendió el rubio, señalando con su dedo índice al Uchiha y restregando en su cara su error. Eso lo divertía demasiado, no le gustaba perder con su compañero.

—Sí, pero «tontería» es un nivel más bajo que «estupidez»…—sonrió, disfrutando más el berrinche que hacía Deidara. El encantaba verlo sufrir.

— ¡Ah! Como sea…—se rindió Deidara, pidiéndole enojado a la mesera otra botella de sake para desahogar su derrota. La mesera frunció los labios, queriendo reclamar al cliente, pero decidió mejor callarse—. Por cierto, ya pronto será cinco años desde que…

—Desde que Sasori mató a Hinata… Si… Faltan solo dos semanas.

—Si, por cierto, ¿por qué dejaste que te preguntaran? ¿No odiabas a los reporteros, hm?—preguntó, bostezando un poco.

—Son amigos de mi hermano, por eso.

—Ya veo, hm—dijo un poco sorprendido, conocía bien al hermano de Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha. Lo que más amaba en esta vida su compañero Uchiha. Cuando Itachi tenía 13 años y Sasuke 7 años, sus padres murieron en accidente automovilístico, por lo tanto tuvieron que vivir con su primo, Obito Uchiha, el cual Deidara lo conoce muy bien y lo golpea cada vez que lo ve—. ¿Por qué mentiste? Sabes que todo acabó, además te ayudaría mucho para dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Sé que te sientes mal por no poder ayudar a Hinata, pero… ¿No crees que atormentarte es la peor manera de ayudarte, hm?

—Lo sé, pero no sé porque. Tengo un mal presentimiento…

Deidara suspiró, pegándose la frente con la palma de su mano. No le gustaban los malos presentimientos de Itachi, cada vez que eso pasaba, algo malo le ocurría a los dos y más a él, que era mucho peor.

— ¡Mesera! ¡¿Dónde está mi botella de sake?!

.

.

.

.

—Bésame—ordenó la rubia, jalando la camisa del chico y pegando sus senos con el pecho del chico—. Ahora.

—Claro—y obedeció Sai. Sonrió sensualmente, le encantaba a Ino manipuladora y provocativa; la besó apasionadamente, dejando con satisfacción a su novia. Luego que los pulmones exigieron el oxígeno, tuvieron que separarse.

—Me tengo que ir—dijo Ino al terminar abrocharse el pantalón, luego tomó su bolsa al suelo y se dirigió apresurada a la puerta—, o mi papá me va a matar.

— ¿No quieres que te deje a tu casa?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño, un poco inconforme de la decisión de ir sola a su casa, la noche es hermosa y apasionante, pero igual es horrible y terrorífica hasta incluso los más fuertes emocionalmente—. No sé, afuera es peligroso a estas horas de la noche y…

—No tienes por qué preocuparte—interrumpió la novia, caminando hacia donde está su novio, dándole un beso rápido y mostrando un guiño en el ojo de manera sensual—. Además si te ve mi papá, te asesinará, recuerda que no eres el yerno favorito de papá. Mejor prevenimos esto, ¿no te parece?

—Vale—suspiró Sai, no muy conformé con las palabras de la Yamanaka—. Cuídate.

—Claro, nos vemos mañana Sai—se despidió de Sai, caminó con tranquilidad a la puerta y salió del departamento con seguridad. Esa chica tenía un fuerte carácter, o eso creía Sai, al ver la soledad rodear a su hogar.

Parpadeó dos veces, dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana, viendo al edificio del a lado iluminado; escuchando el ruido que producía los carros en la noche y algunas conversaciones privadas de sus vecinos de forma accidental. Nuevamente suspiró, no sabía porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Luego de unos segundos se arrepintió por su decisión, aunque no encontraba el por qué.

.

.

.

.

En cambio Ino caminaba tranquilamente, directo a su casa, tenía la ventaja que su casa no estaba lejos y en diez minutos llegaría a su dulce hogar. Lo único que pensaba es una buena excusa para su padre por llegar tarde a la casa, pero ella era buena mintiendo y convencer a su papá con una mentirilla era fácil.

Luego de caminar al lado de un callejón, llegó a sentir un sentimiento de angustia que no lograba explicarlo, avanzó más rápido, alejándose lo más pronto de aquel lugar. No sabía el motivo, pero su corazón decía que volteará atrás urgentemente. El corazón se aceleró, cerró los ojos un momento y sin saber bien de sus acciones, volteó.

Abrió la boca de la impresión y después ya no se supo nada de ella.

.

.

.

—Tenemos un nuevo caso—informó Deidara con desagrado, bufó un poco y entregó los documentos a su compañero—. ¿Y adivina de qué se trata el caso?

— ¿Una violación?—lo dijo natural Itachi, bostezando un poco de aburrimiento. Trabajar por años en estos crímenes tan horribles casi todos los días, se acostumbra uno. Es cruel, eso el mundo lo sabe, pero no había otro remedio.

—Mira las fotos.

Itachi miró las fotos de evidencia, después de analizarlas los músculos de la mano no reaccionaba y dejó caer las fotografías.

—Imposible…

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Cómo están?

Espero que muy bien. Bien, la verdad jamás pensé en actualizar esta historia, pero gracias al comentario de un Guest, me hizo ver mi error XD.

No hay problema en la crítica, pronto verás algunas cosas por resolver :)

Me motivaste a continuarla y bueno, aquí está XD.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Nos vemos.


End file.
